


Birthday Blues

by buckybabybaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybabybaby/pseuds/buckybabybaby
Summary: Your birthday gets a lot better when Bucky shows up.





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted nearly four weeks ago, but... better late than never? Not my fault for once!  
> I haven't really written anything since last year, but hopefully now I'll have a little more time too. But I apologise if this is bad because I'm really rusty.

****The stars are bright above you as you lean against the roof terrace's balcony, a glass of _something_ neglected in your hand as you stare out over the city. The noise from the party can still be heard behind you, but at least out here it is muted, and the fresh air is a welcome break from the stuffy atmosphere inside.

Readjusting your shoe tie you check the time and are in the process of wondering how long you can stay out here undisturbed, when a movement to your left catches your attention.

“Y/N?” Bucky asks from the lower patio he's just walked out on to.

“Hi,” You breathe, drinking him in as he climbs the steps up to you. You weren't expecting him to come, knowing he may not be ready for such a public event, and that just makes the vision before you even more special.

Bucky is wearing a suit for the first time since you've known him, and he is looking good in it. Really good. The dark blue jacket is well fitted and his hair has been tamed somewhat, the charming man from before the war evident underneath, and the sight is not helping your infatuation one bit.

“You look amazing.” You manage to sound composed despite how flustered his presence has made you.

“So do you,” He replies earnestly, and you smile properly for the first time this evening. “Why are you hiding out here?”

Your face falls as you remember why you are. “I'm not hiding, I'm sulking.”

“Why?” He moves to lean against the balcony too, facing towards you. He mirrors your frown and clearly feels the need to cheer you up as he asks, “Was the chocolate fountain not up to your standards?”

Normally you'd appreciate his effort to lighten your mood but today it's not quite enough.

“It's not that, actually. I don't want to be in there any more because somebody just asked me for more champagne Bucky. Me!” Your voice shakes as you try to explain. “Can you imagine me with a tray of drinks? I can't even carry one without spilling it but that presumptuous shit-”

“Language.”

“Fuck off.” He grins at you and you feel yourself returning the gesture. “That _presumptuous_ _shit_ has the audacity to ask me to serve him at my own party.”

To his credit he doesn't laugh at you, even though you think you must sound childish ranting at him. “I'm sorry. Do you need me to go knock some sense into him?”

“No. It's just,” You sigh “I'm tired of nobody recognising me. I know I'm just a technician for Mr Stark, and I would hate it if I couldn't leave the tower without being mobbed like you sometimes are, and I do love my job. Honestly. It would be nice though if it felt like people appreciated how hard I work and not only once a year when they get free drinks in my name.” You squint at him in mock suspicion. “I hope you're not here for the complementary gin and tonics, mister.”

“Definitely not. I'm here for the cake.”

You snort, rolling your eyes at him, so glad to have him as a friend as he chuckles along with you.

“But seriously,” He says when your laughter dies down. “You are appreciated Y/N. By everyone. Those people in there don't matter, if they can't see how amazing you are and are just here for the free alcohol then more fool them.”

You stomach flips at how heartfelt he sounds, and you thank him quietly as together you watch the lights of the cars driving far below.

Bucky breaks the comfortable silence a minute later. “So, what would you like to do if you had the choice?”

“I'm not sure. Something simple? Pizza in the park, dancing, not having to pretend to like people I don't even know.”

He nods, then offers you his hand. “It's been a long time since I danced with anyone doll, but I think I can remember the basics. If you'd like.”

You freeze at the image of Bucky standing in front of you like you've imagined so many times. He falters at your lack of reaction, and the way his smile drops has you leaping towards him to grab his arm before he retreats. “I'd love that. But, I've, er, never actually danced with anyone so I'm sorry if I tread on your toes.”

“That's okay, it's the only way we learn.”

He pulls you gently into him, his metal arm sliding around your waist as your free hand finds his shoulder. Being so close to the most attractive man you've ever had the pleasure to know makes your heart flutter and you fight with yourself to regulate your breaths as he repositions your hold.

“I take a step and you follow, okay?”

“No.” You shake your head, staring down at his shoes as he moves away slightly and you trip over your feet to keep up.

“Hey, look at me.” You reluctantly drag your gaze back up. “It's easier if you keep your head up and try to relax. Just feel it.”

“Just feel it,” You repeat under your breath, keeping your eyes on his as he begins to move again. “Just feel it, all right, fine, how exactly am I meant to do that?”

“Breathe. Enjoy it.” Bucky spins the both of you fractionally faster. “You're doing fine.”

Looking around in surprise, you discoverthat you're all the way on the other side of the roof. You hadn't noticed how far he'dled you, too lost in the feeling of being so close to him.

You beam at him when he congratulates you. “You're obviously not so rusty.”

“I guess it's easy with the right partner.”

Once again you misplace your footing, thrown by that statement. Bucky avoids your eye, and a tiny spark of hope grows inside you at the way he has gone bright red but isn't trying to get away or explain himself. Maybe this crush isn't as one sided after all.

As you slow to a sway in his arms, listening to him hum along to whatever song is playing inside, you commit this moment to memory, this feeling of complete contentment in an otherwise perilous world.

Resting your cheek on his shoulder, your hand leaves his to brush over the lapel of his jacket, admiring the soft material until you reach the front pocket.

“What is this made of?” You blurt out the question as you run your finger down it again, wincing at the static-y sound, “Seriously Bucky what is it made of, why are you so crinkly?”

“Ah.” Stepping back he smiles sheepishly. “I know you said no presents-”

“Bucky! I said that for a reason. What could I possibly need?”

“Birthday presents aren't meant to be necessities, Y/N.” He sees you about to protest again so continues quickly. “Please. It's not much, and you can't let your birthday pass with out receiving a gift.”

Not wanting to appear ungrateful you keep quiet.

“Remember that I went to England last month with Sam.” You nod. “Well, I may have lied about something that went on during that trip.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. When I said they didn't have any of those sweets you asked for,” He pauses to slide a small packet out of his jacket, “That was not the truth. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course I can.” Quickly swiping them from him, you skip away happily, not able to wipe the grin off your face as you admire the packaging. Bucky follows you, pleased with your reaction as you tear into them. “Am I allowed to open them now?”

“Too late, silly,” He giggles as you shrug unapologetically. “And anyway, they are yours. But I think as the one who got them for you...”

He steals one off of you, untwisting the paper wrapping before you can blink, and pops it in his mouth.

You gasp, shocked at his cockiness. “You did not...”

He chews obnoxiously then swallows, smirking. “Afraid I did. What are you gonna do about it?”

The air seems to heat up between you as you lock gazes, and then you're both moving forward, the tension finally too much to bottle. When you reach him your hands find their way to his hair easily, and his lips meet yours as he pulls you against him once more, fitting together perfectly.

As he tightens his hold on you, all your troubles seem to fade away, and even as the music from the ballroom gets louder and other party guests join you on the roof you don't break the kiss, dizzy with delight at being able to show him how much you care

You only slow when the need to breathe becomes too great. Smiling widely at each other when you press your forehead to his, you think about your previous birthdays and decide that this one is the best so far, by a long way.

Especially with the soft way he's looking at you.

“I've wanted to do that for a long time.” Bucky's confession is hoarse and you immediately need to kiss him again.

However your eagerness makes you clumsy. Letting out a noise of distress as you accidentally drop the packet of sweets to the ground, you pull away from Bucky's mouth to try to rescue your precious present, causing him to sigh into your hair. “They're individually wrapped Y/N, they'll be fine.”

You pout and try to reach down to pick them up anyway, only to be stopped by Bucky pocketing them for you and pushing you backwards until you're flush to the low wall.

He cups your face. “Forget the sweets for a minute, Y/N,” Bucky begs against your lips, and when he leans in to kiss you again you find yourself doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> More on [tumblr](https://buckybabybaby.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
